Pour elle
by Minty Pixie
Summary: Drago... Parce qu'il est impossible d'être unit, il ne lui reste qu'à souffrir...en pensant à ce qu'il laisse. Premier OS, venez lire


**_Ptit blabla inutile : _** Bon ben me voilà, en solo, sans la ptite Lolipop (ben ouais, elle est en vacances). Et puis ben l'autre soir ça a fait pouf dans ma tête, j'ai eut une idée piour un ptit OS (le premier que j'écrit, va falloir être indulgents mesdames et messieurs et mesdemoiselles et autres...trucs...qui vont me lire. Merci d'avance !

**_Disclaimer :_** Roooh, bon ben...rien n'est à moi...sauf l'histoire. Tout le reste est à la grand J.K. Rowling, et je m'incline bien bas devant son immense talent. Merci à elle de nous faire rêver !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !_  
_

oO° _**Pour elle**_ °Oo  
_  
_

Lâche... Je suis un lâche.

Fermant les yeux sous la brûlure vive qui parcourt mon corps, c'est l'unique pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. La douleur se concentre sur mon avant bras et je respire un grand coup, les paupières toujours closes, me retenant de hurler. Puis plus rien.  
J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose sur mon avant bras, où les courbes sombres de cet immonde tatouage semblent me narguer. Je lève la tête, réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Je devrais pourtant être enchanté du sourire satisfait qui étire les lèvres de mon père, de la lueur de fierté qui danse dans ses iris glacés.

Et pourtant, les seules choses que je ressens...ce sont du dégoût...et de la haine. Envers l'homme à la face de serpent qui ôte présentement le bout de sa baguette de la surface de ma peau. Envers mon géniteur, mon père, qui a tout fait pour que je devienne comme lui. Envers moi, qui ai accepté de porter cette marque affreuse – quelle qu'en soit la raison –, me mettant de ce fait au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et envers _elle_… _Elle_ pour qui je fais ça, _elle_ pour qui je suis à présent ce que je me suis toute ma vie refusé à être.

Je sors de mes pensées à la mention de mon nom et tente de masquer le haut le cœur qui me prend à la pensée de la signification de cette phrase.

« - Bienvenue parmi mes serviteurs jeune Malefoy ! »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en guise de réponse, je me contente de m'incliner légèrement. Cela semble lui convenir car il hoche la tête de satisfaction avant de congédier la douzaine de mangemorts – moi inclus, désormais – présents dans la salle de cérémonie.

Tous se dispersent et je vois mon père, au pied du grand escalier de marbre, me faire signe de le rejoindre. Arrivé à ses côtés, il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et, toujours avec ce sourire satisfait, il me lance une simple phrase qui me laisse bouche bée.

« - Je suis fier de toi Drago, vraiment ! »

Je laisse mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire sans joie, ce qu'il ne semble pas remarquer, tandis que je rentre dans ma chambre et que je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Imbécile... Je suis un imbécile.

J'aurais dû être heureux à l'entente de cette phrase que j'attend depuis...depuis...je ne sais même plus depuis quand...j'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps. Pourtant, nulle joie ne m'envahit.

Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus être heureux. Pourquoi, et surtout, comment l'être, si la seule personne capable de vous faire ressentir ce bonheur n'est pas à vos côtés ?

Morte ? Non, elle n'est pas morte... J'aurais préféré... La savoir dans les bras d'un autre m'est bien plus douloureux. _La_ savoir dans ses bras à _lui_ me fait bien plus de mal que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Et bien, je vous l'avoue avec un sourire amer...c'est qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Oh oui, je sais pertinemment qu'elle à fait exprès de le choisir _lui_.

Pourquoi ? Demandez-lui donc ! Peut-être pour me faire payer de n'avoir pas été le petit ami aimant et attentionné qu'elle espérait. Peut-être pour encore une fois me montrer que ce petit con de Potter obtient toujours ce que, au final je n'aurais jamais.

Mais peu importe la raison. A vrai dire, je me fous du "pourquoi". Le résultat est là et je la hais, autant que je me hais, pour avoir laissé tout ça arriver.

Egoïste. Je suis un égoïste.

J'aurais voulu la garder pour moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé partager... Alors _la_ partager avec _lui_... J'ai pourtant dû l'accepter, bien que je n'ai pas eu réellement le choix.

Pourquoi ? Parce que si elle était restée avec moi, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé ! J'ai préféré la laisser...

Pourquoi être devenu mangemort ? Et bien...je me suis juste décidé...si je ne pouvais pas être avec elle...alors je serais loin, et je laisserais à Potter le soin de la protéger...du moins, aux yeux de tous. Je m'explique. Chaque mangemort a droit à une sorte de bonus. Une personne et une seule qu'il veut protéger plus que tout. Evidemment, c'est elle que j'ai choisi. Ainsi, quoi qu'il advienne durant la bataille finale qui approche à grand pas, même si je meurs, je sais que ni les mangemorts, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra lui faire de mal.

Elle croira que je ne la pense pas assez forte. Elle m'en voudra sûrement. Elle me haïra peut-être. Mais je m'en fous. Tant qu'elle est saine et sauve, je suis prêt à tout accepter finalement. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait...j'ai le reste de ma vie, aussi courte soit-elle, pour avoir des regrets.

Oh, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez tous en ce moment. Il est difficile d'imaginer Drago Malefoy faire preuve de charité. J'en conviens. Et bien...en réalité, je n'ai jamais cru au miracle. Et pourtant...je ne vois rien d'autre qui puisse expliquer cet acte.

L'amour ?...Si je l'aime ?... Non... Ou peut-être que oui, en fin de compte. A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

Pourquoi posez-vous toutes ces questions ? Me haïssez-vous au point de prendre plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Je ne sais pas si je l'aime...un point c'est tout.

Alors oui, je suis peut-être un lâche, doublé d'un imbécile, triplé d'un égoïste, quadruplé de ce que vous voulez...mais dites-vous bien que si je porte la marque des ténèbres...c'est pour la sauver... Et sachez que je suis prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle garde ce sourire heureux qu'elle me donnait et qu'elle réserve maintenant pour Potter... Ce sourire plein de tendresse et de promesses... Ce sourire qui a fait que je me suis laissé charmer par ce petit bout de femme plein de fougue et de folie.

Et si elle lit ça...qu'elle sache qu'ici, au paradis, ou en enfer...je ne serai plus qu'une ombre...son ombre invisible...veillant sur sa vie et ses rêves, mais m'éloignant de sa mémoire. Et, bien qu'elle soit à jamais gravée dans la mienne, il est mieux pour elle qu'elle oublie tous ces moments passés avec moi...

Alors oui, si elle lit ces quelques lignes...oublie-moi, et vis…Hermione...

oO° **_Fin_** °Oo

Voili volou ! Fini ! J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à le lire, autant que j'en ai prit à l'écrire. Vous savez quoi ? Ce qui serai bien, ce serai de mettre une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous demande pas de mettre un roman, même si c'est juste quelques mots. J'accepte même les critiques, si elles sont constructives :) !

Je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse :)  
Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !  
Cristalys.


End file.
